7 Years but Only 1 Mage
by Ydream08
Summary: The Grand Magic Tournament continues, Lucy is still a hostage and Natsu is determined to save her. But a little change in story-line: What if a new mage, who joined Fairy Tail after the dissapearence of the crew, steps into the stage and asks to participate in the tournament? Most of the events will stay the same unrelated to our protagonist, but the rest? Read
1. Ami

Chapter 1: Ami

"Who will participate instead of Natsu?" Master Makarov asked.

Everybody was silent. It was not that they didn't want to participate but it was because…

"Juvia can!" Juvia said and held her hand out.

It was time for the last round of The Grand Magic Tournament and Lucy was taken hostage so Fairy Tail had few options to choose from.

Master Makarov sighed, he knew that Juvia would do a fine job but he had to admit, he didn't want her to participate…

_In seven years, hadn't there been even one person who was strong in Fairy Tail?_ Makarov thought.

"STOP THE DAMN SELECTION, I WILL GO." A voice said and Gray saw the air thickening around Juvia.

"What the…" Gray whispered.

"Don't tell me, has Ami returned…" Max mumbled.

A seventeen year old girl emerged from thin air and stood in front of the crew. Her dark greEn hair was long enough to reach to her waist and her honey-colored eyes were staring at Makarov challengingly.

"I can't let you guys shame Fairy Tail." She said and smiled.


	2. Alert

Chapter 2: Alert

"Oi, oi, master! We can't just let her participate…" Gray said.

"Yes, Juvia agrees with Gray-sama, is she even a Fairy Tail member?" Juvia said.

"Look at her neck." Erza said, her eyes were closed and she let out a long sigh.

The right side of Ami's neck was covered with a light blue-colored Fairy Tail insignia.

"Tch… you are an idiot." Ami said looking at Gray straight in the eye.

"Who are you calling an idiot." Gray yelled, he was directing his anger to Ami since he couldn't join Natsu with the rescue operation.

"Do you have any objections Laxus?" Erza asked to him. Laxus shot a glance at Ami and shook his head as no.

"I'm fine with it, but she better not die on the field." He said. Gajeel grunted, letting everyone know he agreed with Laxus.

Erza smiled but Ami was the one to answer.

"I won't, spiky-head." She said.

Everybody looked at Master Makarov to decide.

A few minutes passed without Makarov answering. But he sighed at the end.

"The first place is ours!" he yelled and gave the green flag.

Ami smiled so as Laxus and Erza. Gajeel smirked with his usual dangerous aura. Gray was displeased to fight along with a stranger and Juvia was angry since Ami took her place near Gray-sama. But the team was set.

"How well is she?" Makarov asked to Max after the team left to participate.

"She is known as the dragon-slayer of Fairy Tail. Of course she is not a dragon slayer but after Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy disappeared she was the only mage who surpassed their power." Max sigh. "She was our only money source, she went to a few high-priced S class jobs to save our guild but it wasn't enough with only one person."

"Is that so…" Makarov said.

"There is only one problem though…" Max said scraping his scalp.

"What?" Makarov said.

"She never teamed up with people, so she might suck at team work."

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!"


	3. Let's Do This

Chapter 3: Let's Do This

The judges were set and the crowd was going crazy. It was the last day of The Grand Magic Tournament, last day but not the last event.

"At the sixth place: Quatro Puppy! They have fallen a lot but they don't know the meaning of 'give up'. But that alone is not enough because they are followed by...

Fifth place: Blue Pegasus!

Fourth place: Lamia Scale!

Third place: Mermaid Heel!

Second place: Sabertooth!

And for the..." Chapaty was explaining but Yajima-san interfered.

"First place: FAIRY TAIL!" he yelled but caughed afterwards. "I had to say that before I die." added, smiling wide and left the mike to Chapaty.

"Hahaha, correct Yajima-san! It's Fairy Tail, the current leading guild and they are determined to keep it that way even though Sabertooth is closing behind. Will Sabertooth get what they want and humiliate Fairy Tail or..."

Fairy Tail members stepped to the stage.

"..."

First one to show her face was Erza, then Gray who was followed by Laxus and Gajeel.

"Phew... I hope this will be fun." Ami sighed and said.

"IT IS THE LEGENDARY DRAGON SLAYER OF FAIRY TAIL!" Chapaty yelled, all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Gray said looking at Ami. She shrugged.

"I am not a dragon slayer."

"Silent..." Erza said and shot a glance at Ami.

"Look at the turn of events! Ami, the most famous mage of Fairy Tail has appeared! This crushes the gossips of her being imaginary!" Mato-kun chimes and the crowd seems to get more motivated as it speaks.

"What imaginary..." Ami mumbled, she was as much confused as her teammates. Gajeel put his hand to her shoulder.

"We need some imaginary mage too."he said and smirked.

Ami forced herself not to punch him in the face and send him flying because, she had a job to do, and a tournament to win. Now that she was there she could win for Fairy Tail.

"Let's do this." Erza said, her voice reaching every member.

"GO FAIRY TAIL!"

"ERZA YOU ROCK, BEAT THEM ALL UP!"

"WHERE IS NATSU?!"

"AMI, SHE IS REAL!"

"GRAY IS NOT NAKED (-.-")..."

They took a deep breath in as they listened to the cheering, half of them from their own guild.

They were ready to compete and trust Natsu with the rest.


	4. Move it!

Chapter 4: MOVE IT!

"What are they doing? FAIRY TAIL HAS GONE INSANE!"

Five mages of Fairy Tail were standing there not moving an inch while the tournament went on in full speed.

Sabertooth:49

Lamia Scale:49

Mermaid Heel:46

Fairy Tail:45

Blue Pegasus: 32

Quatro Puppy:X ELIMINATED X

"Scores are shown on the screen as such and Quatro Puppy is already out." Chapaty said.

"Not only that but Fairy Tail..?" Yajima-san murmured.

"MOVE IT GUYS!" yelled every member of Fairy Tail who were sitting on the side and cheering.

"Erza move it!" Makarov's cry was heard by Erza and she had to restrain herself from _moving_ and punching him the face. Master Makarov was sometimes much more like kid than a master.

"Stop it sixth," Mavis said, "It's all going according to my plans."

"What plans?"

Mavis smiled and started to explain...

* * *

They dashed.

"Hmph, finally..." said Ruphus, the mage of Sabertooth.

"Memory Make, Starfall Night!"

* * *

"...if the attack seen in the sky, it can be dodged in two seconds. Since it depends on thunder all Laxus has to do..." Mavis was saying.

"HE ENDURED!" Chapaty yelled, indicating Laxus.

"Also Jura has defetead the Blue Pegasus's leader. Five points to Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus is eliminated!"

And so on the tournament continued.

* * *

_This is so boring_, Ami thought. _Some action won't hurt, what did that little girl said about whom I should fight with. Was her name Shelia?_

"SKY DRAGON'S..." Shelia yelled, Ami turned around just in time to detect the girl in two pony tails. "BOREAS!"

"A powerful attack of winds! But no doubt that Ami will survive, since she is the legendary dragon slayer!" Chapaty said, he was so focused in this battle that he had yet to notice Erza's fight with Kagura.

"You call that breeze an attack? Huh, you are so sweet." Ami said, she had protected her self with an air layer which surrounded her whole body.

"Tch... You haven't seen anything." Shelia said.

"Then show me." said Ami, her statement was followed by a strong laughter of hers.


	5. Posters

Chapter 5: Posters

"This does not look like me, nor does this one... What the heck?! That nose is not mine!" Ami said as she scanned the papers in her hands.

"HEY! DON'T WANDER AROUND, FIGHT, YOU MORON!" Gray yelled to Ami as he got closer.

"I _am_ fighting." she said and sighed. "Nice hat you have there cutie." Ami added.

Gray smiled, it was Rufus', of course he was proud of it.

"Thank you for eliminating our foes Gray." someone said from behind, Ami turned to see Lyon, he had appeared from behind the house a few meters away.

"Your welcome," Ami said instead of Gray, smiling. She continued, "...and thanks for sending the baby first. She was so easy to take care of."

After Ami, everyone's eyes turned to Shelia who was getting slapped by air around her. Gray saw Lyon's jaw tighten so he smiled.

"What are those?" he asked to Ami, locking his gaze on the papers Ami held in her hand. Ami left Shelia alone which led Lyon to ran for her and answered Gray.

"Wanted posters... Though no one drew me right." Ami sighed.

"I thought you were a mage not a criminal." Gray said.

"I did blow up a few buildings here and there, I'm not sure if it is counted though." Ami replied.

Gray almost laughed, almost.

_Bet he looks cuter when he laughs_, Ami thought and threw the posters aside.

"First you stole Juvia..." Lyon started to say so Ami shifted her attention back to Lamia Scale.

"She wasn't yours from the start." Gray mumbled but Lyon acted as though he hadn't heard.

"And now you try to defeat us?"he said. His hand went to his top. "Unacceptable!" He yelled and took off his top, _he has six-pack but..._

_WHY UNDRESS AT A PLACE LIKE THIS-_

"GRAAAAY!" Ami shrieked as she realised Gray had undressed too. She felt blood heating her cheeks like fire.

"Hmph... You kept the pants." Lyon said, smiling to Gray. He too smiled but the atmosphere was interrupted...

"You are not a dragon slayer." Shelia said all of a sudden and all eyes rested on Ami now.

"I never said I was one." she said and shrugged. "It is a different kind of magic but the most basic attack&defense method." she explained and stopped for a dramatic effect. Yes, Ami liked to pause like this a lot, she smiled to herself, _how fun..._

"Density Change." she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

She looked at Gray from the corner of her eyes, it seemed as though he didn't care what magic she used. Though from the look on Lyon' and Shelia's face, it was clear that they did care but had no clue regarding what it was.

"You are an ice-making mage, correct?" Ami asked to Gray as she took her place next to him.

Gray nodded and smiled, he had the feeling that this green-head had a great plan on her mind.

"Then let's crush 'em." Ami said and smirked.

* * *

"Why... WHY DID YOU..." Kagura said as she stared at the scarlet haired girl who was stuck under the wrackage.

Erza smiled, her face was covered in blood but her smile was free of sorrow.

"Because I am from Rosemary Village just like you and Simon." she said.

"No way... Are you..." Kagura couldn't find any words to speak.

...

...

Kagura lifted the big boulder on Erza and helped her out.

"This is my lo-"

That's when Minerva's sword slashed through Kagura's flesh and left Erza stricken in shock.

"I was so damn bored..." Minerva said and giggled.


	6. Thanks

Chapter 6: Thanks

"Didn't I tell you to shoot at Shelia? 'Ice-make' huh? It's nothing but a bull-" Ami bursted-out in anger and Lyon sunk in to the ground.

"HEY, watch your mouth you pig-head! You were saying me to aim at left so I did." Gray yelled back at her, he was fighting with Ami but his Ice-made hammer was accurate enough to hit Lyon and knock him out.

"I was talking about _my_ left!" Ami shouted then sighed, her hand fixing her hair.

"...BOREAS!" Shelia yelled and her powerful wind emerged but Ami was still on the battle with a side glance.

"Change..." Ami murmured as Gray added, "Ice-make!"

Ami's magic turned the air simply to rain and Gray made them turn into a ice-cage for Shelia.

"What do you expect me to do? Mind read?" Gray protested. "What an idiot." he added and smirked.

Ami's eyebrow twitched.

"What did you say?" Ami asked but without letting Gray answer she continued, "Team work my ass!"

She converted the air behind Gray into a denser force and punched him with it, sending Gray near Lyon flying.

Yes, Ami had promised herself to help them out but it was getting harder to do so...

"KYAAAAAAAA!" somebody shouted from afar, but close enough for Ami to distinguish Kagura's voice.

_Kagura was... whose opponent was her again? Shit, doesn't matter... I better..._

"Where are you going? I can fight!" Shelia yelled behind Ami. Ami shot a glance at her and shrugged. Gray was still conscious, he could take care of her.

"I have more important things to do..." Ami said and smiled to Shelia just before she dashed.

* * *

Erza was coughing blood, and as if it was not enough, she could hardly stand on her right foot.

"What happened to Miliana?" Erza snarled.

"Oh the little kitten?" Minerva asked innocently and Miliana was tossed on the ground on the following second. "We had a bit fun." she said and giggled.

Erza's sudden anger explosion was not for nothing, Miliana's back was covered in whip marks.

"...YOU..."

* * *

"...YOU..." Erza growled just when Ami stepped out of a valley and saw the fight. She had no idea about who the two people on the ground were but if Ami were to stand there a bit more Erza was probably going to be a potential addition to that group.

"Tch... Why am I even doing this?" Ami mumbled to herself but still continued to the chant which was aimed directly at Erza.

_I can't help her if __**I**__ were to go there._

"..the sky and the earth, hear me and connect me, me who will leave the pain of suffering but who will..." as Ami continued, it become harder to breathe and stand on her feet, especially when one of them got so dull to the extend of not carrying her.

Why was she doing this again?

Oh yeah, because she owed Erza and the others one. For coming back here and filling Fairy Tail when she was failing to do so.

Maybe Ami did fail at team work, but she for sure could lend a helping hand.

* * *

_My ankle?_

Erza tried to hide her astonishment but it was hard to do so. She could see the blood covering her foot and could still feel the pain to some extent but she couldn't even see a scratch on her body. She could stand at ease too...

_What is happening?_

"A forbidden magic? I didn't know a Fairy Tail mage could do that..." Minerva mumbled when she took a step back from her attack. "_Holy Cure_..."

Erza had no idea what Minerva was talking about but since she could once again stand up right she had a feeling...

"It changes the place of the wound, such a useless magic. The worst of Zeref's, to be honest. If I'm not wrong that dragon slayer might be the one behind it..." Minerva said and without waiting anymore, she attacked again.

Erza hardly had time to block it, her mind was going crazy.

"The dragon slayer?"

Natsu, Wendy or Gajeel did not know this, that was for sure. Then who was it...?

"...Ami?" Erza mumbled but like the last time she had little time to think, more to block.

Erza smiled to herself and whispered, "Thanks."


	7. Love

Chapter 7: Love

_I can't... I can't walk anymore!_

_Shit... How did Erza manage to fight against Minerva till I came?_

_My leg's bleeding won't stop, dammit, dammit-_

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Ami's scream reached to Gray's ears so he turned back to look around which caused him a big time and resulted in nothing since Ami was no where to be seen.

"Your attention must be on me Gray." Lyon said. Shelia was out of the battle and Lyon was close to quitting but...

_Where the hell did she go?! You idiot, why did you go Ami?_

* * *

Ami forced herself to walk, she had to.

_I am still in the game._

"Shut up Lyon! Ice-make..." Ami heard Gray saying so she turned to the left street and found Lyon and Gray fighting.

Lyon's ice birds dived but Gray turned them into dust with his hammer.

_Gray's going to win_, Ami thought and a wave of excitement washed her body. _That wild black-haired undressing maniac is going to win!_

Ami's lips curved upward in pleasure,_ Gray is adorable_-

"GRAAAAAY-SAAAMAAA! GRAY-SAMA win for JUVIA!" Ami turned to Juvia as Gray did too. Juvia was filling the audience's seats with water and drowning half of them in her tears of happiness.

Gray looked at her and he smiled, a smile meant for Juvia only, not for Ami.

Ami looked at her feet and her smile was gone, not to mention her cheeks dampening.

_I never had a place in here,_

Ami was shaking heavily now, and sobbing.

_I never... Even during the last seven years... I..._

Ami turned away and regardless of her pain ran away from there.

_I never had a place in Fairy Tail._


	8. An Old Friend

Chapter 8: An Old Friend

"Shit, it hurts." Ami mumbled but continued to stand on her feet.

What was she thinking? That she could be accepted if she were to become Gray's lover?

That plan was bullshit to begin with.

She took the buckle around her wrist and tied her hair.

She had ditched her two best friends seven years ago in order to become a Fairy Tail mage and she had to admit she had ruled Fairy Tail for the past seven years in ease.

It was_ her_ name that was spoken when people thought of Fairy Tail, not Natsu, not Erza, not Laxus.

How nice of her to lose that over a night!

She quietly laughed.

It was really funny how she failed as a friend, as a mage and as a person.

Why was she here again?

HAH, to prevent those idiots from shaming Fairy Tail...

...the only idiot present was Ami herself.

If she weren't here Erza, Gray, Laxus and Gajeel could take care of things by themselves, just like they were doing right now. What did Ami do to contribute to the guild in this tournament? She had just injured herself.

..._If I were to defeat a foe, at least I can leave Fairy Tail with an accomplishment_, she thought.

"Again? Don't you get tired of injuring yourself?" a familiar voice said. It was a blond boy lying on the front of a door looking at Ami upside down. Ami knew him, how couldn't she? She was the reason for the blond guys wound trace on his right eyebrow.

This is her chance of accomplishment...

Ami smiled and switched her weight to her injured leg.

"It's been awhile." she said as blood spilled out from her leg and awakened her with the pain.

Ami was a not a masochist but she knew she could not fight with Sting at a sleepy state.

"Yeah, seven years." Sting said and straightened.

"Sorry but I'll pass the hugs because I need to crush you." Ami said while her smile widened.

Sting too smiled and shrugged.

"Fine with me. Never liked you that much anyway."


End file.
